Providing power dissipation in wind turbines during curtailment or faults is required to prevent damage to the wind turbine equipment during such contingencies. Accordingly, a power dissipation circuit, such as a crowbar, is often placed within the wind farm. One common solution is to place the crowbar at the on-shore substation of the wind farm. However, such a placement is of little use when the fault is internal to the wind farm. An alternative is to place the crowbar across the DC bus of the frequency converter (AC/DC/AC) at each wind turbine as used in the conventional wind farms. This enables each turbine to dissipate its own power in the event of either an internal fault or an external fault. However, this is impractical in wind farms with a MVDC collection system. Here, only one AC/DC converter is used at each wind turbine for both controlling variable frequency operation and converting AC power to DC power. Consequently, the DC bus is shared between all wind turbines and a crowbar placed there would no longer provide individual power dissipation. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology regarding power dissipation equipment, placement and control methods for wind farms with MVDC collection system.